LunaClan/Roleplay/Archive 3
Dawnkit squeaked as she felt something slightly rough scraping over her fur (Mommy's grooming her c:) and flailed her paws a little. With the little sense of smell she had, the pale gray ball of fluff crawled over to where the enticing scent of her mother's milk was and snuggled up against her mother's soft belly. Pushing herself on top of the clambered mess of her siblings, she found one of her mother's teats and kneaded either side of it, beginning to suckle. Purring lightly as she suckled, soon after Dawnkit felt herself drowsing already and crawled down from the hill of kits and by her mother's neck, falling asleep moments later. (omg you little ball of fluff ilu) 21:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Comfreykit squealed as he blindly tried to find a teat in his mother's belly. His small body gently brushed Dawnkit's, and when he turned, it revealed a small, twisted paw underneath. The pale gray tom them tried to climb his mother's belly, but fell in the process, and squeaked in response. However, his fall had lead him to a round, plain-colored teat, and Comfreykit began to suckle happily as the milk chugged into his mouth. 21:09, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hazelstar finished grooming Dawnkit, and moved onto Wishkit. She rasped her tongue over the small kit's kitten-soft fur, smiling. The kits were beautiful, all she;d asked for. She couldn't be happier. Wishkit squirmed as she felt something rough scrape over her pelt. She squealed and blindly kneaded her mother's belly, looking for a teat to suckle. She squeaked happily, and began to drink the warm milk. Finally, she fell into sleep. 21:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit wiggled up to her mother's paws, having already eaten her fill. She wasn't tired, not yet. She wanted to open her eyes desperately, and she wanted to hear the world. Scents weren't enough to satisfy this curious kit. She wanted to speak too, but she didn't know any words, not being able to hear and all. Moonshade purred as he watched his new family. "Hazy, I love you, and our kits. I always will, I promise," he vowed, licking everyone's foreheads. He watched as Wishkit and Snowkit wiggled around. 21:41, 07/24/2013 Yellowpaw sorted the herbs, making sure every herb was in the right place. She turned to Lizardwhisker excitedly. "How's this?" The small apprentice flicked her tail towards the piles. 23:11, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Lizardwhisker gave a rusty purr. "Excellent, Yellowpaw. You learn quickly. Good thing, because I'll be joining the elders soon, if not StarClan," the medicine cat meowed, her voice hardening a bit. She'd been alive before Hazelstar was even born. After talking with Neha, we've decided to do a two week timeskip. Snowkit blinked open her eyes and yawned. "Hazelstar, I'm hungry! Dawnkit and Comfreykit are blocking your belly!" the kit complained, noticing that Wishkit was peacefully curled up by their mother's paws. 16:51, 07/26/2013 "Oh, come over onto this side, my dear," Hazelstar mewed gently. She moved Snowkit to the end of her belly, so the little white kit could eat. "There, is that better?" She heard nothing, and assumed Snowkit had happily began to eat. Sighing, she leaned back, watching her beautiful kits suckle. She wouldn't dare ostracize them, like their grandparents had done to her. She would love her kits with all her heart, and do whatever it took to protect them. Wishkit opened her eyes sleepily. "Mama?" She asked. "Can I go outside and explore? Pleeeasseee?" "My dear, why don't you wait until Snowkit, Dawnkit, and Comfreykit are ready? I want all four of you to explore together," came her mother's reply. Wishkit muttered under her breath, and flopped down beside her mother's belly, beginning to drink milk. 15:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Moonpaw poked her head through the entrance of the nursery. "Hazelstar, do you or your kits need anything?" (Pretty much a lame filler) 15:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC) "A piece of fresh-kill for me, if you would. Thank you!" Hazelstar mewed to the apprentice. 15:34, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Moonpaw brought back a large squirrel (no idea what this Clan's prey is) for Hazelstar. 15:52, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit finished suckling when she smelled the fresh-kill. "Hazelstar, I'm bored. When are Dawnkit and Comfreykit gonna be ready?" 16:34, 07/28/2013 Soaringblaze looked at Hazelstar's and Moonshade's kits with mixed emotions. Tears flared in his eyes as he realised that the kits Hazelstar was looking after with so much love could have been his as well. "Love you, Haze.." he whispered softly, before pulling himself away from what pained him so much. He knew it was his fault that Hazelstar and him had drifted apart, but Soaringblaze regretted it more than anything. He'd lost and hurt her, because he was so afraid he would. 15:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit prodded Hazelstar, growing impatient. "Mama, Comfreykit has to be ready now!" 00:20, 08/2/2013 "Alright, you and Wishkit can go out for a little bit. Moonshade!" Hazelstar called. "Your daughters want to explore!" 02:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade poked his head into the nursery, grinning," About time! What about Comfreykit? The handsome little guy's gotta explore sometime." He noticed his son sleeping at his mother's belly, "But maybe later. Alright girls, let's go see the camp!" He purred cheerily. Snowkit's head shot up. "Really, Da? Can we really see the camp?" Moonshade nodded. "Of course!" 02:27, 08/5/2013 Sweetkit mewled and squirmed in the nursery. She hadn't opened her eyes yet. The tiny tortoishell she-kit was tumbling over Comfreykit, squeaking indignantly. Suddenly, she flashed her eyes open. They were green as grass in greenleaf. 15:52 Sat Dec 7